Matters of Blood
by A Random Bowser
Summary: This is a bit of an idea that is running around in my head. I know there isn't much to it right now, but I have a full chapter up now. I will put a better summery here once I work one out.
1. Writer Babble

**One, **for those of you following The Game, I am still working on it. Starting this story will not mean the end of that one.

**Two, **this **WAS** a test chapter for an idea that has been skirting along the outer edges of my mine for a while now. The story is not fully developed, but I do have some ideas. Normally, I do not demand reader response, although it is always appreciated. Reviews and ideas are more than welcome at this point.

**Three, **You **WILL** see the short clip below in chapter one. I **HAVE** added to it, so please read the next chapter, unless my writing just completely discourages you.

**Four, **the idea is the only thing that is mine however. The Harry Potter series and Twilight trilogy are owned by their respective writers and various others. The fact that I have to point this out is useless.

**Five, **because it is a good number, I do hope you enjoy, and thanks for your patience. Oh, and don't feel like you must read the short piece below. As I have said more then one, it is repeated and completed one chapter over. I would prefer for you to read that.

'Red ribbons,' Bella thought smiling as she finally pinpointed the detail that she had been missing for the past week, the key that truly tied the threesome together. 'Of course it isn't a surprise that it took me so long, the color has changed two other times in the past three weeks. I wonder if the Cullen's have figured it out yet,' Bella mused, resting one elbow on the table and leaning over so that her hand cupped her chin. Her eyes never left the three pseudo siblings she had been studying for the past three weeks, not even to acknowledge the arrival of her boyfriend and his pseudo siblings, although her mind was not yet ready to take that leap yet.

Rather she focused on searching out the ribbons she knew the three would be wearing. The blonde's would be in her hair. It always was. 'And there it is,' Bella thought with a feeling of success as she spotted the rope of crimson that was wound through the heavy, waist length, braid as the youngest sibling turned her head to grin with the oldest of her two brothers, fraternal twins if the rumors were correct. 'His should be on his right hand,' Bella thought as she studied the threesome, not wanting to miss the chance to prove herself correct again. She already knew that the other brother had a wide red ribbon that was reminiscent of a Victorian mourning band slipped around his right forearm. She had seen it earlier that day; he had taken the worn leather jacket he was rarely without off during History this morning, as Ms. Columns had a tendency to keep the room rather warm. Bella had to fight the urge to stand and fist pump as she spotted the stands of red she had been searching for, looping around the older brother's right pointer finger and up to wind around his wrist like a forget me not thread. 'Now to figure out the importance of these ribbons,' she thought to herself, giving the siblings one last piercing look, as if their secrets would be written out for her with a glance, before turning her attention to the family that had surrounded her while she had been distracted.

"She is doing it again," Harry muttered softly to his siblings pointedly not looking at the side of the table opposite of the area Luna had claimed three weeks ago, knowing that the mousey girl would already be sitting there. He still felt dirty from the way she had stared him down during history. His fingers twitched in a nervous pattern as he followed his siblings in the lunch line, arranging silverware, cup, and plate just so. The need to arrange things was a habit left over from his youth that appeared whenever something was particularly bothering him. A quick glance from Luna, had him stilling his movements as he stopped at the cashier, paying for lunch for the three of them.

"There is nothing to worry about. The midgits would tell me if there were. For now we must bid or time. The nargles are not ready yet," Luna said with a grin, drawing a chuckle from her brothers as the three of them walked across the cafeteria to their end of the long rectangular table at the back of the room. Neville was forced to balance his tray on one hand as he reached out his other to steer Luna out of the way of stray tables, the blonde girl having closed her eyes as she lost got lost in her thoughts for a moment. "I'll give you one of my earrings when we get home this afternoon." She declared firmly, opening her eyes in time to slide into the seat at the end of the table with her back to the crowd. Neville and Harry exchanged a slightly confused look as they walked around the end of the table and slid into their own seats, back to the brick wall, and eyes scanning the crowd. A soft giggle from Luna snapped their masks back into place, and seconds later they were forcing muscles to relax. For a moment, no more words or glances were exchanged as the three cut into their slightly cooked, mostly rare steaks. A trio of sighs in unison brought another round of giggles from the three of them and they allowed themselves the chance to relax for just a moment.

"How is it that they get steaks? Nobody else here eats it and they have had it almost every single meal," Bella whined to Alice and Edward.

"I heard that they bring it from home precooked and the cooks just heat it up for them." Alice said, absently as she pushed the food around on her plate, turning one ear to hear the quick and soft spoken conversation taking place between her mate and her brother.

"Edward, what are you picking up from them? The steaks they are eating are just the cooked side of bloody today." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Give me a minute." Edward responded, risking a quick glance at the three to help him focus, before working at reading the surface memories of the three humans that had taken to eating at the far end of the Cullen's table. "Let see, the blonde is thinking about two dust bunnies bumping into each other repeatedly as the change colors, the lighter boy is thinking about stealing his brother's steak. You right by the way, the steaks are all but raw, and the darker brother is thinking about asking me to make Bella stop stalking him. Apparently, I have some competition." Edward snorted at the last thought. He would have to think of a way to get Bella to leave the three of them alone, before one of the pranks running through the boys head came to fruition, as funny as the latter would be.

At the other end of the table the three new kids held a silent conversation of their own, seemingly oblivious to the attention the vampires were giving them.

"They wouldn't last a day in Europe," Neville said as he neatly cut a bite sized section from his steak and raised it to his mouth in a graceful motion, inspecting it for a moment before taking it into his mouth.

"True, you would think after fifty years they would no longer have to force themselves to act mortal. Such actions must become engrained on a being after a while." Harry responded, tilting his head to the side slightly as if taking a moment for some deep thought, before turning to his sister. "Luna, are you sure this is where we are supposed to be? Even the monsters are mundane here." Harry huffed slightly as if offended by the fact. "I bet they don't even sparkle." He added almost as an afterthought, causing Luna to pout slightly.

'That is wrong. Simply wrong, and Harry knows it.' Luna thought, before giving her two cents on the matter. "Unicorns must sparkle it is a matter of pride. Otherwise, how would they catch the attention of innocent young teens such as us?"

"By being dark, brooding, emo, and living in equally dark and mysterious castle?" Neville suggested, nudging Harry as he snickered.

"No, no, no, by walking through the woods on the night of a full moon calling out their lover's name. Heath…Ouch! Luna!" Harry whined as he dramatic cry was cut short by his sister's foot connecting with his knee beneath the table. "What was that for?" Harry pouted rubbing his knee and giving the blode his best innocent look.

"Eat," The blonde said poking her fork in his direction before turning back to her own plate. "We can make fun of the natives in PE." She added moments later, chuckling and patting herself on the back as Neville snorted coke up his nose.


	2. Chapter the First: Introductions

**One, **the test chapter has now been replaced. You will notice similarities. This is because the test chapter became Chapter One. **Two, **this idea is not fully developed, nor is the story written beyond what I have posted, so if you have any ideas or helpful feedback please review. I might have found someone to act as a beta for me; however that has yet to be confirmed so this chapter has not been beta read. If you see any issues, please pm me. **Three, **I am a slow writer; please do not get discouraged with me. **Four, **the idea is the only thing that is mine however. The Harry Potter series and Twilight trilogy are owned by their respective writers and various others. The fact that I have to point this out is useless. **Five, **because it is a good number, I do hope you enjoy, and thanks for your patience.

**Chapter One: Introductions**

'Red ribbons,' Bella thought smiling as she finally pinpointed the detail that she had been missing for the past week, the key that truly tied the threesome together. 'Of course it isn't a surprise that it took me so long, the color has changed two other times in the past three weeks. I wonder if the Cullen's have figured it out yet' Bella mused, resting one elbow on the table and leaning over so that her hand cupped her chin. Her eyes never left the three pseudo siblings she had been studying for the past three weeks, not even to acknowledge the arrival of her boyfriend and his pseudo siblings, although her mind was not yet ready to take that leap yet.

Rather she focused on searching out the ribbons she knew the three would be wearing. The blonde's would be in her hair. It always was. 'And there it is,' Bella thought with a feeling of success as she spotted the rope of crimson that was wound through the heavy, waist length, braid as the youngest sibling turned her head to grin with the oldest of her two brothers, fraternal twins if the rumors were correct. 'His should be on his right hand,' Bella thought as she studied the threesome, not wanting to miss the chance to prove herself correct again. She already knew that the other brother had a wide red ribbon that was reminiscent of a Victorian mourning band slipped around his right forearm. She had seen it earlier that day; he had taken the worn leather jacket he was rarely without off during History this morning, as Ms. Columns had a tendency to keep the room rather warm. Bella had to fight the urge to stand and fist pump as she spotted the stands of red she had been searching for, looping around the older brother's right pointer finger and up to wind around his wrist like a forget me not thread. 'Now to figure out the importance of these ribbons,' she thought to herself, giving the siblings one last piercing look, as if their secrets would be written out for her with a glance, before turning her attention to the family that had surrounded her while she had been distracted.

"She is doing it again," Harry muttered softly to his siblings pointedly not looking at the side of the table opposite of the area Luna had claimed three weeks ago, knowing that the mousey girl would already be sitting there. He still felt dirty from the way she had stared him down during history. His fingers twitched in a nervous pattern as he followed his siblings in the lunch line, arranging silverware, cup, and plate just so. The need to arrange things was a habit left over from his youth that appeared whenever something was particularly bothering him. A quick glance from Luna, had him stilling his movements as he stopped at the cashier, paying for lunch for the three of them.

"There is nothing to worry about. The midgits would tell me if there were. For now we must bid or time. The nargles are not ready yet," Luna said with a grin, drawing a chuckle from her brothers as the three of them walked across the cafeteria to their end of the long rectangular table at the back of the room. Neville was forced to balance his tray on one hand as he reached out his other to steer Luna out of the way of stray tables, the blonde girl having closed her eyes as she lost got lost in her thoughts for a moment. "I'll give you one of my earrings when we get home this afternoon." She declared firmly, opening her eyes in time to slide into the seat at the end of the table with her back to the crowd. Neville and Harry exchanged a slightly confused look as they walked around the end of the table and slid into their own seats, back to the brick wall, and eyes scanning the crowd. A soft giggle from Luna snapped their masks back into place, and seconds later they were forcing muscles to relax. For a moment, no more words or glances were exchanged as the three cut into their slightly cooked, mostly rare steaks. A trio of sighs in unison brought another round of giggles from the three of them and they allowed themselves the chance to relax for just a moment.

"How is it that they get steaks? Nobody else here eats it and they have had it almost every single meal," Bella whined to Alice and Edward.

"I heard that they bring it from home precooked and the cooks just heat it up for them." Alice said, absently as she pushed the food around on her plate, turning one ear to hear the quick and soft spoken conversation taking place between her mate and her brother.

"Edward, what are you picking up from them? The steaks they are eating are just the cooked side of bloody today." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Give me a minute." Edward responded, risking a quick glance at the three to help him focus, before working at reading the surface memories of the three humans that had taken to eating at the far end of the Cullen's table. "Let see, the blonde is thinking about two dust bunnies bumping into each other repeatedly as the change colors, the lighter boy is thinking about stealing his brother's steak. You right by the way, the steaks are all but raw, and the darker brother is thinking about asking me to make Bella stop stalking him. Apparently, I have some competition." Edward snorted at the last thought. He would have to think of a way to get Bella to leave the three of them alone, before one of the pranks running through the boys head came to fruition, as funny as the latter would be.

At the other end of the table the three new kids held a silent conversation of their own, seemingly oblivious to the attention the vampires were giving them.

"They wouldn't last a day in Europe," Neville said as he neatly cut a bite sized section from his steak and raised it to his mouth in a graceful motion, inspecting it for a moment before taking it into his mouth.

"True, you would think after fifty years they would no longer have to force themselves to act mortal. Such actions must become engrained on a being after a while." Harry responded, tilting his head to the side slightly as if taking a moment for some deep thought, before turning to his sister. "Luna, are you sure this is where we are supposed to be? Even the monsters are mundane here." Harry huffed slightly as if offended by the fact. "I bet they don't even sparkle." He added almost as an afterthought, causing Luna to pout slightly.

'That is wrong. Simply wrong, and Harry knows it.' Luna thought, before giving her two cents on the matter. "Unicorns must sparkle it is a matter of pride. Otherwise, how would they catch the attention of innocent young teens such as us?"

"By being dark, brooding, emo, and living in equally dark and mysterious castle?" Neville suggested, nudging Harry as he snickered.

"No, no, no, by walking through the woods on the night of a full moon calling out their lover's name. Heath…Ouch! Luna!" Harry whined as he dramatic cry was cut short by his sister's foot connecting with his knee beneath the table. "What was that for?" Harry pouted rubbing his knee and giving the blonde his best innocent look.

"Eat," The blonde said poking her fork in his direction before turning back to her own plate. "We can make fun of the natives in PE." She added moments later, chuckling and mentally patting herself on the back as Neville snorted coke up his nose.

Bella was annoyed. It was likely the first real strong emotion she had felt towards anyone since she first moved here and Edward insulted her. It was obvious that these new kids thought that they knew something about her adopted family, but instead of approaching the Cullens and talking to them, the three siblings instead choose to make fun of them from a distance.

Still, there wasn't anything malicious in their tone of voice. The three of them weren't being mean or spiteful. There was none of the distaste of a broken heart in any of their words. It was yet another question for her to find the answer to concerning the three. They bothered her, not in the overrated yet still typical jealous, crush pettiness that Jessica, Mike, or any other number of her classmates displayed to her annoyance. It was closer to what had drawn her to the Cullens. It was a feeling of unnaturalness, a feeling that there was something that she simply wasn't seeing, and after her experiences so far, she wouldn't discount that theory just yet.

So instead she returned to her watching. She no longer held any interest Rosalie's running diatribe about, well whatever it was she was complaining about today, nor did she feel inclined to try and hold a conversation with Edward, who was off in a place of his own as well. So she had no reason to try to be a part of the group, and her friends, for she did consider the family to be her friends, never tried to force to be more outgoing than she was naturally inclined.

'Three weeks,' the thought snuck up on her as she watched the siblings laugh and joke with one another. The thought caught her off guard in a way that anything rarely did anymore. Still it had been three weeks since she had started watching this group. Three weeks since they had joined the school population. Three weeks, yet no one else paid them any mind. They were treated as naturally as any other member of the student body. That was of itself unnatural. After all, after three weeks she had still been the gossip of the school. Mind you, she had inadvertently drawn that attention to herself, but Bella was sure that three weeks into her stay, most of the school knew most of the details of her life. Bella could run through the facts that she knew about the Welsh siblings in under an hour. This was rather impressive, at least to her.

"That's it," Bella said, pushing her plate away from her. "I am going to talk to them. I have watched them the whole time you were gone, and I don't trust them."

"Isabella wait, we can't afford to bring attention to ourselves." Edward said reaching up to pull Bella back down into her chair.

"No Edward. You don't want to bring attention to yourself. I don't have to do any of the sort." Bella said shrugging off Edward's hand and pushing away from the table.

"Bella, don't you see…" Edward started reaching out and grabbing Bella's slender arm.

"No Edward. Besides they already notice you. They aren't blind, and who do you think they have been sitting over there giggling about? Jessica Stanley?" Bella hissed as she yanked her arm away, and fully stood, stumbling slightly over the bench.

"Oooo, dissention in the ranks," Neville whispered with a gleeful smile as the soft spoken conversation carried over to them.

"Watch. The runt timidly leaves the safety of her much stronger and larger siblings and approaches the rival pride with timid steps and an air of weariness. She is right to be nervous. She is rarely without the protection of one of the larger predators, and her siblings clearly know a mistake when they see one. Although a small pride, the rivals are obviously the stronger one. One wrong move and the runt may never return to her siblings." Harry mock whispered as Neville, Luna, and he watched Isabella walk towards them.

"Harry hush, there is no need to go scaring the poor rabbit, and remember it takes Gryffindor courage to approach three strangers that are as intimidating as us." Luna scolded her older brother with a serious face, and sighed melodramatically when she finished.

"Gryffindor up!" Harry and Neville raised and tapped their milk cartons in response, showing that the contents of Luna's scolding really weren't that important to them. The two boys grinned at each other as Luna laughed and turned their attention back to their food, seeming to ignore the girl that was now standing rather close to Harry.

"Ummm," Bella started as she reached the trio that were still giggling and snorting into their meals. "Hi. I am Bella. Isabella really, but everyone calls me Bella. I was wondering if you might be interested in joining me and my friends at the other side of the table."

"Don't touch me," Harry snarled as he dodged out of the way of the bone like hand that was descending towards his shoulder. "I've not given you that liberty."

Across from him Luna snorted and swallowed hard, unable to laugh fully do to the food in her mouth.

"Oh, buck up, brother. The girl is just being friendly. Pleasure Isabella, but we are happy here." Neville said from the other side of Harry. "Besides, I don't think your… friends really want us down there, and I am sure you don't want to be responsible for the blood that would eventually be split between them and us." Neville finished, before leaning over the table to give a cheery wave as the Cullens, who were clearly looking in on the conversation, winced at the mention of spilt blood.

"Nargle," Luna giggled, as soon as she was able to speak again.

Bella looked at the strange girl and tilted her head to one side as if inquiring what Luna had meant, but the other girl was clearly not going to say anymore; nor did she need to if the snickers of her brothers were anything to go by. "If you want to join us you're going to have to sit on the other side of the table. This side is boys only." Bella wasn't expecting the invitation, and the voice startled her causing her to jump slightly and stumble forward.

This time it was Harry who flinched, his shoulder jerking forward and his hands clenching tightly around his carton of milk. He glared angrily at his brother as Isabella, but all my friends call me Bella, Swan used his shoulder to steady herself. It wasn't that he necessarily disliked the girl, for he truly did not feel one way or another towards her, as much as he disliked being touched, make that extremely disliked being touched, by those he did not trust. That is any being that was not Luna or Neville.

"S..Sorry, umm I didn't mean to…" Bella stuttered, pulling her hand away as soon as she had regained her balance. The dark haired teen, wasn't looking at her but she could all but feel the anger rolling off of him, and there was no hiding the flinch her touch had caused. "I really am sorry."

"No worries Isabella, although maybe a rain check on eating with us, it looks like your friends are about to leave, and it would not be good to be left behind." Luna said, kicking the two boys under the table to draw their attention away from each other. "Brothers, tell the nice girl goodbye now."

"Goodbye Isabella." Neville and Harry said in a rather creepy, monotone, unison voice, neither taking their eyes off the other. 'Or blinking for that matter,' Isabella noted as she wander back over to the Cullens to collect her tray.

As one the vampire clan stood and carried their trays to the disposal area. Their unusually somber tone affected everyone in the cafeteria except the three new kids, who, after a hurried discussion in a soft, serious tone, continued to eat, laugh, and carry on until the last minute, at which point they were chased out of the cafeteria.

AP Biology was never an interesting class in Edward's mind. In truth the only good point to the class was the fact that he got to set beside, and thereby spend the whole time flirting with, Bella. However, it was obvious that in the three weeks that his family had been in Alaska, the seating had been rearranged. The most glaring clue was Bella, or more like, the fact that his Bella was now sitting in the front of the room with Mike Newton. So it was with a displeased frown that Edward took his usual seat and sat waiting as the first bell rang and Mr. Banner started taking roll. The fact that three seats around him were, annoyingly, empty left him with a gut churning feeling as he mentally counted down the seconds to the tardy bell.

"Sorry we are running late, Mr. Banner. We were almost to class when Luna realized that she had forgotten her book, so we had to run back to her locker to get it."

_Thump_ Edward groaned as he bent over to retrieve the text book that he had accidently knocked to the floor as Neville's voice flood the classroom. The new kids had swept into it much the same way they had entered every room to date, a whirlwind of laughter and energy.

"Oh good, I was afraid I was going to have to ask you to move." One of the two boys said as he quickly slid onto the stool Edward had just vacated. "Here Harry, let's help him get his stuff moved so class can start, yes?" Neville said, passing the Edward's note book and backpack forward over the table to the station in front of him, where the darker sibling was settling into the seat by the wall.

"Sure Neville, Gryffindor up," Harry said, taking the vampire's belongings and after setting the bag neatly beside the aisle stool, placing the notebook in pen in the correct place, all the while grinning at his brother's response of Gryffindor up.

"Pardon me, but," Edward started as he stood with his text to discover that his station had been taken over by two of the siblings only to find himself interrupted by the sister.

"Sorry for the disruption professor. It seems as though he was unaware of the change in the seating arrangement, and you know how my brothers are. Please forgive us." Luna said, grinning brightly at the teacher as Edward moved to take, what was now obviously his seat. The muttered, "Mischief managed" was only loud enough for Edward to hear.

Once Edward was seated class begin as usual and Mr. Banner was soon lost in teacher lecture mode, leaving the otherwise bored students to talk softly among themselves. "Sorry for displacing you like that, but after a week of Bella staring at Harry and me from behind, and Mike harassing Luna, we went asked if we could move seats." Neville said, leaning forward so that his siblings could hear the whispered comments.

"Thank the gods for kind professors," Harry muttered softly as he felt around in his backpack for something. "It is good that your family is back, now you would restrain your girl I won't have to kill her." He continued as he pulled a deep purplish square shaped sucker from his backpack and proceeded to pull the clear plastic lining from it. "Sorry," Harry said waving the tempting smelling sucker at Edward. "My brother and I have issues with how our bodies convert sugar and Mr. Banner has agreed to allow us to suck on these while we are in here."

Edward sucked in a breath as the tempting smell of warm, human blood tickled his nose, the scent only leaving when Harry popped the sucker into his mouth. As his new seat mate's words processed though his mind, Edward turned in time to see Luna passing a similar looking sucker to the other brother.

The next thirty minutes or so passed in silence as the three siblings made a show of taking notes, and Edward spent the time searching the three's minds for what the blood smelling suckers really were. Not that he got much. The blonde, who he now knew was Luna, was still playing with the dust bunnies, however now they were no longer bumping. A honey blonde dust bunny was fussing over a swollen dark brown one, and in the background a pencil house was being drawn. Edward was sure that if he looked into the blonde's note book the house is all that would be on the current sheet of paper. Leaving the blonde to her daydreaming, Edward focused next on the twin sitting beside her, Neville. There really wasn't much there, it seemed that this one was so focused on what Mr. Banner was saying that he was repeating each phrase about ten seconds after it was said. Sighing softly, Edward moved on, he really didn't need a repeat of a lecture he was purposefully ignoring after all. His new seat mate's, Harry, daydream was…disturbing. At least it was to the vampire. It featured him and his siblings, as well as Edward and Bella. Only he, Edward, was bound and hanging over what appeared to be an old fashioned caldron of epic size that was bubbling. Into it, Harry was busy dumping bag after bag of sugar while Bella hovered just over his shoulder. Off to the side, Neville and Luna were busy holding lit candles to the rope that held Edward out of danger. "It is going to take more sugar than that to make him sparkle dear."

Edward shuddered as he quickly came out of the strange mind and glanced over at his seat mate, only to come face to face with a bright smile that showed slightly red tinted teeth and sparking green eyes. After blinking at the vampire a few times, Harry shrugged and wiggled out of his leather jacket, revealing a light gray short sleeved tee and red ribbon tied around his forearm. Feeling as though the vampire had been suitably teased for the moment, Harry turned to face the front, exchanging laughter at what he had done with his siblings while keeping the image of the bubbling caldron in the front of his mind, just in case the mind reading vampire got nosey again.

Edward tried to escape the three of them, he really truly did, but they insisted on following him. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the three of them were not only headed to the gym as well, but they had decided to break out in song as well. 'Who sings Usher in a backwater town like Forks?' Edward thought, speeding up in an attempt to get away from the siblings that were following him. Not that it worked for long; after all they were all headed towards the gym.

Once there, the boys veered off to the side, following Edward to the changing room. Luna however went and took her usual seat towards the midway point of the bleachers, where she lay down and pulled a magazine out, holding it upside down over her head. "What is she doing?" Rosalie hissed at Emmett as the group of four vampires found seats in the bleachers where they could wait for Edward to be finished with class.

"It looked like she was reading." Emmett stated, not really feeling the need to turn and inspect the girl they were discussing, gossiping was rude enough without making it obvious.

"I know that, but her.."

"So are you sparkly unicorns, or the run of the mill non sparkly kind?" Luna asked from over Jasper's shoulder, interrupting whatever it was Rosalie was going to say, and causing all four of the Cullens to turn and stare at her. "What my brothers and I were wondering, and the only way to know for sure is to ask." Luna let her lower lip tremble a bit as she stared at them.

Rosalie huffed and turned back to the gym pulling Emmett along with her, as if watching their brother run laps was more interesting than even contemplating the blonde girl.

"If we were unicorns we would…"Alice started only to be interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't asking you. I was asking him. He is cuter, and blondes can only trust other blondes. I know both my brothers have brown hair." Luna said pointing one finger at Jasper and offering her fellow blonde a smile. "So sparkly or non-sparkly?"

**This is the end of this chapter. **Normally I wouldn't say this, but, seeing as I am unsure as to how this story is playing out, reviews are like the three c's of life.

**Chapter Soundtrack**

"Yeah" by Usher

"Brand New Key" by The Dollyrots

"Let's Get It Started" by Black Eyed Peas


End file.
